La belle vie avant que le cauchemar n'arrive
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: OS.Voici comment 3 futurs chevaliers d'or ont vécu leur enfance au Sanctuaire. Fics basé sur Aioros, Saga et Kanon et sur comment une décision à put détruire une amitié débutante. Mais venez lire ça sera mieux :D


**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Saint Seya Gaiden. Bah vi cela se passe bien avant la série lol.

**Genre : **Sérieux avec un peu d'humour mais très peu, Angst si on peut dire.

**Disclaimers : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni même l'histoire dans sa fin, car je reprends les éléments donnés par le mangas, sinon le reste est de moi, surtout les grosses conneries.

**Couple** : euh c'est à vous de me le dire. Car il n'y a aucun couple vraiment de fait seulement des prémices et encore.

**Note : **Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris, je vous présente une fics très psychologique où tout est basé sur l'esprit des persos. Donc si ça vous dérange pas de vous prendre la tête, venez lire.

**Note2 :** Je sais que pour ceux qui me lise, mes autres fics, sont en stand by, mais j'ai du mal à les reprendre, mais promis je les finit dès que le syndrome de la page blanche les concernants sera finis. Et un grand merci à ma Darky n'a moi que j'adore pour m'avoir fait la béta sur cette fics, car sans elle, ce OS ne serait pas aussi bon.

**La belle vie avant que le cauchemar n'arrive.**

Aiolia n'avait que 2 mois et Aioros avait 7 ans, quand une tragédie frappa leurs parents. Ils furent tués dans un accident de la route, laissant les deux enfants sans famille, et contraint d'aller dans un orphelinat d'Athènes plein à ras-bord. Il ne fallut qu'un mois au petit Aioros pour comprendre que cet endroit n'était pas pour eux, que c'était à lui de veiller sur son petit frère, et que personne ne pourrait rien pour eux. Un soir, Aioros décida d'allez chercher son frère qui se situait dans une partie de l'orphelinat, se trouvant complètement à l'opposé de là où il était. Il avait un sac où il avait mis un peu de nourriture et les seuls objets qu'il avait pu emmener en souvenir de ses parents. Deux livres que ses parents adoraient lui lire avant de dormir, l'Iliade et l'Odyssée d'Homère. Une fois son paquetage prêt et son petit frère dans les bras, il partit vers un lieu que beaucoup redoutait chez les adultes, mais pour lui c'était le seul lieu où il pourrait veiller sur son petit frère et faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux et n'aurait pas de problème pour vivre.

Il se rendit à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, mais il fut arrêté par les gardes qui allaient le virer de la place. Mais le Grand Pope arriva pour empêcher cela. Le gamin se tenait face à deux gardes armés, et il était prêt à se battre s'il le fallait pour pouvoir entrer, et faire partie des disciples pour devenir chevalier. Peut lui importait qu'il doive connaître l'enfer. Le principal pour lui était de trouver un lieu où son frère pourrait grandir sans trop de difficultés. Le Grand Pope qui était encore Shion à ce moment là, vit la détermination de l'enfant, ainsi que le cosmos qu'il commençait à dégager sans s'en rendre compte. Il était rare que des enfants viennent au Sanctuaire. La plupart du temps, on allait les chercher quand on sentait un cosmos se développer. Puis il remarqua le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses petits bras. Cela devait être un bébé d'après la taille du ballot. Il ne devait sûrement pas être beaucoup plus vieux que le bébé dont il s'occupait lui-même, sans que beaucoup de monde ne le sache au Sanctuaire.

« Laissez-le entrer, et emmenez-le au camp des aspirants.

« Mais Grand Pope, ce n'est qu'un gosse.

« Obéissez à mes ordres.

Le petit Aioros fut reconnaissant à cet adulte masqué de lui donner sa chance.

« Autre chose, ne le séparez pas du bébé qu'il tient dans ses bras, et faites en sorte que lui et le bébé puissent manger.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Shion les quitta et que Aioros fut conduit au camp pour recevoir son entraînement, après que lui et Aiolia aient mangé et que le futur Lion soit changé. Dans les débuts, Aioros du laisser son frère à l'infirmerie pour qu'il dorme et qu'on s'occupe correctement de lui, pendant que le futur Sagittaire s'entraînait comme un fou, et dès le soir, il s'occupait de son petit frère. Un jour, où il prenait une pause, il rencontra un autre enfant qui semblait être plus âgé que lui mais pas tellement. Il appris que lui aussi suivait un entraînement pour devenir chevalier, mais que là il avait échappé à son instructeur, car il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il en avait marre. Son nom était Saga, enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit l'enfant. Aioros se présenta aussi, et lui dit qu'il faisait sa pause et qu'il allait voir si son petit frère allait bien. Saga le suivit un peu intrigué qu'un aspirant ait un frère et qu'il ait le droit de le dire ouvertement, lui qui n'avait pas le droit de dire que son jumeau Kanon existait. Qu'il existait, puisqu'il devait se faire passer aux yeux de tous pour Saga. C'était ce que leur maître lui avait ordonné. Les deux aspirants chevaliers arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, et Aioros alla voir son petit frère qui était réveillé et semblait attendre son biberon de seize heure. Le futur Sagittaire alla le chercher et pris son petit frère dans ses bras pour le lui donner. ''Saga'' pouvait voir à quel point son nouvel ami, enfin il espérait qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, tenait à son petit frère. Après avoir fini de donner le biberon, il changea Aiolia et le prépara pour qu'il puisse à nouveau dormir jusqu'au soir, où Aioros pourrait enfin le faire sortir de ce lieu. Une fois ces taches effectuées, les deux aspirants durent se séparer pour retourner à leurs entraînements respectifs.

Du temps passa sans que les deux aspirants ne puissent se voir entre leurs entraînements respectifs. Bien sûr, le vrai Saga fut mis au courant par son jumeau de l'arrivée de l'autre aspirant et de son petit frère. Saga aurait voulu aller les voir, mais son maître lui interdisait tout contact avec d'autres enfants à part son frère, même si parfois il ne le voyait pas souvent. En tout cas, il arriva un jour à échapper à la surveillance de son cerbère, qu'il appréciait de moins en moins, car ce dernier semblait avoir une certaine haine envers son jumeau qu'il avait condamné à passer la plupart de ses journées seul. Mais le soir venu, Saga aidait son frère Kanon dans les exercices que lui faisait faire leur « mentor » pour qu'ainsi ils restent au même niveau. Alors pour une fois que son « mentor » était parti en ville pour une raison non précise, il alla voir ce fameux garçon qui avait la garde de son petit frère encore bébé. Bien sûr, Kanon lui avait tout raconté en détail, comme il le faisait toujours à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Le futur Gémeau attendit qu'Aioros ait une pause pour aller l'aborder en espérant ne pas faire de gaffes. Bien sûr, quand le futur Sagittaire le vit au moment de sa pause, il fut content de revoir le seul enfant avec qui il avait pu sympathiser.

« Saga ! Je suis content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps.

Le pauvre Saga était un peu décontenancé par un tel accueil. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude des contacts avec d'autres enfants en dehors de son propre frère.

« Euh salut Aioros.

Les deux enfants discutèrent et Aioros emmena Saga voir son petit frère, qui demandait un peu plus d'attention maintenant. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'un an, le petit Aiolia commençait déjà à faire tourner en bourrique son frère aîné, et ce dernier semblait très fatigué, bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Bien sûr, Saga s'en aperçu. Les traits fatigués de l'aspirant était très visibles, mais son instructeur devait sûrement s'en moquer, tout comme le sien se moquait bien que Kanon n'ait presque aucune formation de chevalier, contrairement à ce que le Grand Pope lui avait demandé. Il demanda à Aioros s'il voulait un peu d'aide, mais le futur Sagittaire refusa en affirmant que s'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper seul de son frère, on le lui retirait puisqu'il en avait la charge. L'aspirant à l'armure des Gémeaux insista, mais son cadet semblait être plus têtu que lui, et ne voulait rien entendre de cette aide. Il devait prouver à tous qu'il était capable de tenir l'entraînement et de s'occuper de son frère. Saga ne s'obstina pas plus, voyant que cela ne servirait à rien de plus que de se mettre l'enfant à dos. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Surtout qu'il était le seul avec qui il pouvait parler. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer pour regagner leur entraînement respectif, bien qu'ils auraient préféré passer plus de temps ensemble à discuter. Mais le repos n'était pas vraiment pour eux.

Le soir, Saga parla de ce qu'il avait découvert à Kanon sur leur ami commun et de ses problèmes de sommeil. Le futur dragon des mers proposa à son jumeau d'attendre que la nuit soit bien tombée, et qu'ils aillent aider contre son grès leur ami, sans que celui-ci ne les découvre vraiment. Saga s'occuperait du petit, pendant que Kanon forcerait Aioros à dormir. Ainsi, il serait reposé pour le lendemain. Une fois le plan bien ficelé, les jumeaux attendirent la nuit, et se faufilèrent jusqu'au lieu où dormait Aioros et son frère. Car, puisque personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient jumeaux, ils dormaient sur le lieu de leur entraînement. Une fois arrivé, ils virent Aioros qui essayait, de tout son possible, de faire manger son frère. Mais ce dernier était résolu à ne pas céder, et le pauvre aspirant était fatigué de sa journée. Il était sur le point de craquer, quand ''Saga '' (NdSyt : Comprendre Kanon dans ce cas là) le força à tout lâcher et d'aller se reposer. Lui disant qu'il s'occuperait de donner à manger au petit Aiolia, qui donnait un peu de la voix parce qu'on ne s'occupait plus de lui. Bien sûr, Aioros refusa au début, ne voulant pas céder. Mais il était tellement fatigué, qu'il ne lutta pas longtemps fasse au futur dragon des mers. Une fois qu'ils étaient hors de vu du futur Lion, Saga alla vers lui et commença à le faire manger, avec du mal au début vu qu'Aiolia voulait son frère. Mais à force, il réussit et il coucha même le bébé après l'avoir changé. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. De son côté, Kanon avait aussi du mal. Aioros n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui fausser compagnie pour retourner s'occuper de son frère. Kanon respectait les convictions de son ami, mais là, il allait au suicide à ce rythme là. C'était déjà bien qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Mais le futur Sagittaire était très têtu, et Kanon était sur le point de l'assommer quand Aioros s'endormit contre lui, complètement épuisé sur le plan physique et moral. Le futur dragon des mers emmena son compagnon à son lit et le coucha en veillant bien à ce qu'il soit bien bordé. Une fois leur tache accomplie, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent et retournèrent à leur camp, pour finir leur nuit qui était bien entamé. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, et ils se demandaient comment leur ami pouvait tenir le rythme. C'était inhumain. Même pour un chevalier. Ils espéraient de tout cœur que le futur Sagittaire aurait un jour plus de temps pour se reposer.

Du temps passa encore. De temps à autres, les jumeaux recommençaient leur manège avec Aioros, sinon ils étaient sûr qu'il irait droit dans le mur de cette façon. Un jour que Kanon se promenait dans le sanctuaire du coté des futurs apprentis, il entendit des pleures. Il alla voir qui pouvait être dans cet état. Tout ce qu'il trouva était un enfant très jeune, les cheveux en pétard et qui semblait seul. Tout doucement, il alla le voir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, puisqu'il ne semblait pas du coin. L'enfant le regarda et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Kanon ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant l'enfant, alors il le prit contre lui espérant que cela le ferai arrêter de pleurer. Le gamin se débattit au début, puis commença à se calmer. Puis une fois qu'il était tout à fait calme, Kanon lui demanda son prénom. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre sa langue, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le pauvre futur dragon des mers. Il commença à parler par gestes, en se montrant lui-même et disant son prénom. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit une petite voix lui dire quelque chose, mais il avait du mal à entendre car c'était plus un chuchotement qu'autre chose. Il demanda à l'enfant de répéter, et il comprit enfin le nom du bambin qui se nommait Angelo. Vu la tonalité du prénom et de l'accent du gamin, Kanon comprit qu'il devait être italien ou un truc dans le genre. Il passa sa journée à essayer de réconforter Angelo qui se sentait perdu dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kanon apprit que son petit protéger n'avait que 4 ans et que ses parents étaient morts. Mais il n'en sut pas plus, la barrière de la langue empêchant les longs discours. Il promit au gamin de revenir le voir de temps à autre quand il pourrait, et l'aiderait à apprendre sa langue.

Les jours se succédèrent, et le petit Angelo voyait pratiquement tous les jours son protecteur qui l'aidai à apprendre le grec. Enfin, le parler, car l'écrire était encore un peu dur pour lui vu son âge. Mais il était content de le voir. Au bout d'un moment, quand son grec était suffisant, il expliqua à Kanon pourquoi il avait perdu ses parents. Il se trouvait monstrueux à cause de ça, et qu'il ne devait pas être normal puisqu'il avait tué lui-même ses parents. Mais il n'avait pas compris comment il s'y était pris. Kanon expliqua au petit italien que ce n'était pas sa faute ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Le futur dragon des mers comprit que personne n'avait pris le temps d'expliquer au petit Angelo ce qu'était le cosmos, et que c'était une émanation de ce dernier qui avait tué par accident les personnes autour de lui. Kanon prit sur lui pour tout expliquer à Angelo ce qui avait du se passer réellement. A la fin du discours, l'enfant était encore plus terrorisé par ses capacités. Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, et ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Kanon lui montra que le cosmos n'était pas mauvais en lui faisant une démonstration de son propre cosmos. Cela permis de tranquilliser le futur Cancer (NdSyt : ne me dites pas que vous aviez pas reconnu ce cher petit ange / NdDeath Mask : Syt tu sais courir vite / NdSyt : euh ça dépend pourquoi / NdDeath Mask : Alors cours ! « La pauvre Syt est martyriser par un Cancer qui n'accepte pas son prénom. ») qui voyait d'un autre œil son cosmos, mais cela l'effrayait toujours un peu.

Un mois passa encore, et de nouveaux enfants arrivèrent au Sanctuaire. De ce qu'avait pu entendre Kanon, il s'agissait d'un espagnol et d'un suédois. Le premier avait l'âge de son protéger, et l'autre était plus jeune d'un an. L'enfant, âgé maintenant de 9 ans, était content que le petit italien puisse avoir des amis de son âge. Mais il perdait du coup, le seul compagnon qui connaissait son existence. De plus, il apprit que les trois enfants, ayant un cosmos assez développé pour leur âge, partaient en formation dans d'autres pays dans pas longtemps. Donc, il se retrouverait définitivement seul à nouveau, à continuer de se faire passer pour son jumeau. Pendant ce temps, Aioros avait été convoqué par le Grand Pope. Ce dernier avait remarqué les efforts de l'enfant, et savait que cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de concilier l'entraînement et la charge de son petit frère. Une fois que l'aspirant se trouva dans le bureau de l'homme qui lui avait permis de faire ses preuves, il s'inclina comme son maître lui avait appris.

« Relèves-toi, Aioros. J'ai appris que tu fournissais beaucoup d'effort, et ton maître est très fier de toi.

« Merci, Grand Pope.

« Mais, il se plaint que tu es parfois très fatigué durant ton entraînement, à la limite de t'endormir parfois. Est-ce que le fait de t'occuper de ton petit frère n'est pas trop encombrant ?

Le jeune aspirant prit peur à cette question. C'est vrai qu'Aiolia était énervant pas moment, et même très fatigant, malgré l'aide que lui apportait Saga contre son propre grès. Mais s'il disait la vérité, il avait peur de perdre la garde de son petit frère, qui était sa dernière famille.

« Non Grand Pope, Aiolia est très calme. Il ne pose pas de problème.

« Bien, si tu le dis.

Shion se doutait bien que l'aspirant ne lui disait pas la vérité. Lui-même était très fatigué par moment à cause de Mü. Mais il pouvait se reposer quand ce dernier dormait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'apprenti lui faisant face. Mais devant l'obstination que montrait les traits de l'enfant face à lui, il ne pouvait pas le contredire.

« Si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour une autre raison aussi. J'ai remarqué que ton jeune frère pourrait, quand il serait en âge, avoir des dispositions à devenir chevalier. Et donc il suivrait…

Aioros l'interrompit quand il comprit de quoi il était question.

« Il est hors de question qu'Aiolia suive l'entraînement. Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est seulement que pour qu'il ait un toit, de quoi manger, et qu'on ne soit pas séparé comme dans un orphelinat.

Le Grand Pope fut surpris de voir une telle détermination chez un enfant de cet âge, et surtout qu'il osait lui tenir tête. Ce que très peu de personne faisait, même chez les adultes. (NdSyt : Il a du caractère le petit Aioros à 8 ans quand même lol) Mais voyant qu'à nouveau ce même enfant lui tiendrait tête sur ce sujet, il n'insista pas plus.

« Bien, c'est noté. Aiolia ne suivra pas d'entraînement pour devenir un aspirant chevalier.

« Merci, Grand Pope. Est-ce tout ? J'ai mon entraînement à reprendre.

« Tu peux disposer, Aioros.

L'aspirant reparti après avoir saluer convenablement le Grand Pope, qui était encore surpris de ce petit bout d'homme capable de tenir tête à un adulte, qui pourrait lui faire ravaler ses paroles en moins de deux. Mais ce trait de caractères plaisait beaucoup à Shion. Au moins, si ce jeune garçon devenait chevalier, il serait fidèle à ses convictions et prêt à les défendre coûte que coûte face à un ennemi. Et c'était une chose que l'on recherchait beaucoup pour un chevalier d'or.

Cinq années passèrent, et deux des maisons des chevaliers d'or étaient occupées. Celles du Sagittaire et celles des Gémeaux. Toutes deux abritaient deux occupants. Mais dans la seconde, un seul occupant était officiel. Alors que dans la première, le second habitant n'était que le petit frère du chevalier d'or qui avait maintenant 13 ans. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne se souvenait absolument pas comment il avait gagné le droit de porter l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, car ce soir là, son ami qui avait reçu l'armure des gémeaux quelque temps avant lui, lui avait proposé d'arroser tout ça. Ils avaient bu à eux deux beaucoup trop d'alcool permit pour des adolescents de leur âge. Ce jour là, Aioros appris qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à l'alcool, car ce dernier avait le fâcheux désavantage de lui faire perdre la mémoire. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait de la soirée, ni les deux jours avant cette celle-ci. En plus il avait un mal de crâne carabiné. Il se promit de remercier personnellement Saga pour cette soirée, mais pour le moment, il devait aller réveiller sa marmotte de petit frère qui dormait encore. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Autant Aiolia pouvait être une boule d'énergie une fois debout, autant il fallait avoir une grande dose de persévérance pour le faire se lever. Ce qui soulageait un peu le nouveau Sagittaire, c'était que son petit frère avait des amis de son âge. En effet, des aspirants de son âge étaient au Sanctuaire et ne devrait pas avoir d'instruction avant un an, car leur cosmos n'était pas assez développé pour recevoir l'entraînement. Par contre, son frère voulait suivre le même entraînement que ses amis. Mais Aioros refusait toujours. Disant qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre ses amis dans ce genre d'activité, car il n'avait pas les habilités pour. Ce qui faisait un peu bouder le futur Lion, mais dès qu'un de ses amis arrivait, il oubliait la conversation avec son grand frère qu'il adorait et respectait plus que quiconque.

Du côté de la maison des Gémeaux, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi festive. En effet, Kanon se faisait de plus en plus distant vis à vis de son jumeau, et on le voyant de moins en moins au Sanctuaire. Le futur général s'entraînait dans son coin depuis que son frère avait reçu son armure. Il se sentait un peu inférieur à lui, puisqu'il était celui qui avait eu l'armure et non lui. Mais bon, c'était ce qui était prévu depuis qu'ils avaient été tous les deux emmenés au Sanctuaire, peu de temps après la mort de leurs parents. Parents dont il n'avait aucun souvenir d'ailleurs, mais tant qu'il restait avec Saga, rien ne le dérangeait. En plus, ces dernières années avaient été sympas quand même. A de rares moments, il parlait avec Aioros, le nouveau chevalier d'or, ou alors, avec son jumeau, il le forçait à aller se coucher car il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de son frère qui était une vrai pile électrique. (NdSyt : non je ne pourris pas Aiolia, je ne fais que dire la vérité lol) Et c'était pire au moment du bain. Car à chaque fois, Aioros était obligé d'essuyer partout et de reprendre une douche rapide pour lui, car le futur Lion avait une sainte horreur de l'eau. Surtout quand elle était tout autour de lui. Parfois, Kanon était jaloux d'Aiolia qui pouvait s'amuser au grand jour, alors que lui devait se faire passer pour un autre, pour pouvoir se balader. Mais pour le moment, il s'entraînait, il ne voulait pas rester en reste derrière son jumeau.

Saga, quant à lui, était dans son temple à essayer de calmer son mal de tête après la cuite qu'il avait eu avec Aioros, mais c'était très dur. En plus, une chose que lui avait dite le Sagittaire le gênait. Il lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas un jumeau. Car il avait parfois l'impression d'être devant un autre Saga, et que ce dernier lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Après une telle déclaration, il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Saga était trop surpris sur le coup pour réagir convenablement, en plus ils étaient saoul tous les deux. Et à la fin, le pauvre Saga se rappela qu'il avait répondu au baiser de son cadet. Mais bon, un baiser n'était pas la fin du monde, et pis si ça se trouvait, Aioros ne s'en souviendrait pas. Enfin, il l'espérait. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face au Sagittaire.

Au bout d'un moment, le regard du nouveau chevalier d'or tomba sur l'armure qu'il avait reçu quelques temps auparavant. Armure que le Grand Pope lui avait remise officiellement, alors qu'il l'avait déjà revêtu pour commettre un acte interdit dans le code de la chevalerie. Il avait utilisé l'armure d'or pour tuer son maître, la vieille du jour où le Grand Pope la lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Saga de faire ce genre d'acte. Mais ce jour là, son maître avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait décidé de tuer Kanon qui était trop dangereux selon lui. Il avait expliqué à son apprenti, en espérant que ce dernier serait d'accord avec lui, que le futur dragon des mers était un danger pour tout le monde. Son cosmos avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Et cela, il avait été le seul à le voir dès le début. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait écarté Kanon de l'entraînement, car cela aurait été une erreur monumentale d'entraîner une telle abomination. (NdSyt : Non je n'ai rien contre Kanon, ne pensez pas cela. J'adore Kanon moi lol. ) En entendant le discours de son « maître », Saga sentait une colère profonde remonter et se transformer en haine. Déjà avant, il n'aimait pas beaucoup son « mentor ». Mais au fil des années, cela ne s'était pas arrangé, et aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Saga tenait trop à son frère pour laisser ce monstre lui faire du mal. Il était sa seule famille, et il ferait tout pour le protéger de ce déchet qui osait se faire appeler humain. (NdSyt : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Continuer de lire ça va vous plaire :-) ) Saga se laissa submerger par sa colère et sa haine envers celui qui se tenait devant lui. Son cosmos luisait tout autour de lui comme répondant à ses envies. Bien sûr, Saga se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre son maître dans cet état, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser aller tuer son frère sans avoir tenter de l'arrêter auparavant. C'est à ce moment là, qu'une chose se produisit, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux répondit à l'appel silencieux de l'aspirant, qui ignorait l'avoir émis, et le couvrit dans sa totalité. Saga sentait une nouvelle force l'envahir et qu'il avait aussi la chance de pouvoir en finir avec ce tirant qui se disait être celui qui avait réussi à élever un dieu vivant en la personne de Saga. Comparaison que n'aimait pas beaucoup Saga. Il avait l'impression qu'on le complimentait pour une chose qui n'était pas vrai. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, était de faire payer à l' « homme » devant lui, les années de souffrance de son frère. Il lança un défi à son maître dans la pure tradition de la chevalerie. Les deux hommes se mirent face l'un à l'autre et Saga engagea le combat. Mais son maître arrivait à tenir contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Saga mit à profit la force que lui procurait l'armure et envoya sur son « maître » une Galaxian Explosion très puissante qui projeta le pseudo homme contre un rocher. Ce qui lui détruit la boite crânienne d'un coup, et donc le tua. Saga se sentait apaisé et presque content de son acte, qui pourtant était terrible quand même. Mais une partie de lui semblait apprécié d'avoir tué cet homme qui se faisait passer pour un maître très bon envers son élève. (NdSyt : Non, Arles n'est pas apparu, c'est juste les prémices qui l'annonce.)

Depuis ce jour, Saga avait peur de revêtir un peu son armure. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas son armure qui était la cause de ce qu'il avait sentit chez lui de si noir. Mais il n'en parlerait à personne de ce qui était arrivé à son maître.

Des mois passèrent, depuis que les deux aînés de la chevalerie avait eu leur amure. Saga et Aioros ne reparlèrent jamais de ce qui était arrivé le soir où ils avaient fêté leur nomination, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui s'en souvenait. D'ailleurs, Aioros avait mis la raclé à Saga durant un entraînement, pour le remercier de sa perte de mémoire par la boisson. Il arriva qu'une nuit, un cosmos un peu connu traversa la maison des Gémeaux. Ce qui réveilla l'un des occupants qui dormait très peu, puisqu'il s'entraînait même la nuit. Il put donc apercevoir son ancien protéger qui avait bien grandi durant ces dernières années. Il portait sur son dos une armure d'or, et le futur général, vit que l'étranger s'arrêtait au temple du Cancer. Cela lui fit plaisir qu'il ait enfin réussi à contrôler son cosmos dont il avait si peur. Mais Kanon pouvait sentir que son petit Angelo avait changé avec les années. Il projetait tout autour de lui un cosmos négatif et agressif, prêt à attaquer la première personne qui viendrait empiéter son territoire. Ce qui désola un peu Kanon, car il ne pourrait pas aller renouer les liens avec l'Italien qui lui avait quand même manquer durant ces années. Mais c'était le destin qui avait sûrement décidé qu'il devait à jamais finir seul dans l'ombre de son frère. (NdSyt : Mais non Kannychou, tu verras, à toi aussi le bonheur te sourira un jour.)

La vie au Sanctuaire continuait avec l'apparition du nouveau chevalier d'or du Cancer qui voulait que tout le monde l'appelle Death Mask. D'ailleurs, il faisait en sorte que tout le monde ait peur de lui. En plus, ceux qui avaient eu « l'honneur » de pouvoir traverser son temple, avaient vu des visages humains qui ornaient certaines parties de ses murs. Ce qui donnait une image encore plus lugubre du chevalier du Cancer. Tous ceux qui avaient connu Angelo, ne l'auraient pas reconnu en la personne de Death Mask, tellement ils étaient opposés l'un à l'autre. Le chevalier n'avait que 10 ans et il imposait beaucoup quand on le voyait. C'était surtout de la peur et du dégoût qui se faisait ressentir sur le visage des personnes qui étaient prêt du Cancer. Mais un autre retour au Sanctuaire, allait peut-être changer tout cela. Mais pour le moment, le nouveau venu qui avait le même âge que le Cancer, se rendait au temple du Capricorne pour poser son armure, et prendre un peu de repos, avant d'aller annoncer son retour au Grand Pope, et d'aller saluer ses voisins, si voisin il avait. En tout cas, il était content de revenir en Grèce. Pas que l'Espagne, son pays natal, n'était pas bien, mais il se sentait plus chez lui parmi ces lieux historiques que dans les montagnes hispaniques. Au moins ici, il pourrait peut être revoir ses amis. Ceux qu'il s'était fait juste avant de partir. Mais bon, devoir oblige, il alla informer le Grand Pope de son succès avec l'armure d'or du Capricorne.

Du temps passa, et la garde dorée s'agrandissait. Shura (NdSyt : ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu :-) ) avait lié une certaine amitié avec le Sagittaire, avec qui il partageait beaucoup de point commun vis à vis de la justice et de la loyauté envers leur déesse. Ce qui l'attrista un peu, c'était de ne plus pouvoir parler avec son ami qui était devenu le si tristement célèbre Death Mask. Mais il faisait en sorte de le faire sortir de sa coquille, en allant très souvent le voir pour essayer de renouer les liens. Et l'on entendait souvent des menaces de mort provenant du quatrième temple à l'attention de celui qui vivait au dixième. La vie continua ainsi au Sanctuaire, jusqu'à ce qu'une importante décision de la part du Grand Pope vienne tout chambouler dans la vie si tranquille de ses adolescents si fraîchement devenu chevalier. Un soir, Shion convoqua Aioros et Saga pour leur faire part de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, au cas où il viendrait à disparaître.

« Chevalier Aioros et chevalier Saga, si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux à une heure si tardive, c'est que j'ai une information très importante à vous communiquer.

Les deux chevaliers d'or avaient un genou à terre et attendaient la nouvelle qu'allait leur livrer le Grand Pope.

« Je commence à être assez âgé, et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, je pourrais encore tenir le rôle qui est le mien actuellement. J'ai donc pris la décision de choisir un chevalier qui prendra ma place, une fois que je ne serai plus de ce monde. Aioros, je voudrais que tu deviennes Grand Pope. Tu as les valeurs, ainsi que la droiture pour tenir ce rôle. De plus, tu as suffisamment le sens des responsabilités pour me remplacer. Saga, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te demander d'être le bras droit d'Aioros dans cette tâche. A vous deux, je suis sûr que le Sanctuaire sera entre de bonnes mains. Surtout que notre déesse est revenue. Une enfant ayant un fort cosmos divin a été déposé au pied de la statue d'Athéna. Donc, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'hésitation, quant à savoir qui elle est. Bien, c'est tout chevalier. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant.

Les deux chevaliers repartirent du palais après avoir salué le Grand Pope comme il se devait. Chacun retourna à son temple repensant à ce que venait de leur dire le Grand Pope. Ils avaient tous les deux des avis différents sur la question. L'un se voyait très mal avec ce genre de responsabilité, déjà qu'il avait parfois du mal avec son petit frère, alors devoir gérer tout un sanctuaire, cela serait impossible selon lui. L'autre trouvait cette décision un peu trop hâtive, de plus une partie de son être criait à l'injustice (NdSyt : Non ce n'est pas Wufei qui pense ici, je ne me suis pas trompé de série, pas de panique), et que c'était à lui que devait revenir le titre de Grand Pope, et non pas à un gamin qui ne savait rien faire à peine. Bien sûr, Saga n'écoutait pas cette voix, enfin pas dans sa totalité, mais il préférait penser que le Grand Pope avait eu raison dans son choix.

Une fois de retour à son temple, le chevalier des Gémeaux vit son jumeau et lui expliqua le pourquoi d'une telle convocation si tardive. Le futur dragon des mers trouvait cette décision injuste, que c'était à son frère d'avoir ce titre et non pas Aioros. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, comparé à Saga. Bien sûr, Saga défendit Aioros en appuyant qu'il avait élevé Aiolia, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Et donc, que c'était normal qu'Aioros ait ce titre. Mais Kanon n'en démordait pas, il disait qu'il valait mieux tuer le Grand Pope. Ainsi, Saga pourrait lui prendre sa place sans que cela ne se sache, et lui-même prendrait la place de son frère pour porter l'armure d'or. De plus, personne ne devait être au courant pour la morveuse. Ils pourraient s'en débarrasser très facilement aussi, sans que personne ne le sache. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Saga se dit que son frère était fou, mais aussi dangereux pour qu'il puisse penser de tels choses, exactement comme son maître lui avait dit avant de mourir. Il essaya de le faire revenir à la raison, mais tout ce qu'il gagna, fut un combat contre son propre jumeau, sa moitié, la seule famille qui lui restait. Il avait à nouveau endossé l'armure pour commettre un acte personnel, c'est-à-dire, emprisonner son propre frère au Cap Sounion. Bien sûr, cet acte ne fut pas sans conséquence. Le mauvais côté de Saga, qui n'attendait qu'un acte de cette gravité, qui allait bien entendu affaiblir Saga sur le plan psychologique, en profita pour faire son apparition, et d'exécuté le plan que le futur général avait proposé juste avant.

Il se rendit donc au palais et ne voyant pas le Grand Pope, il alla directement à Star Hill, armé d'une dague empoisonnée. Une fois qu'il fut en face du vieil homme, Shion put à peine murmurée le nom de son assassin, qu'il était déjà mort. Saga, dans sa folie, ne ressentait aucune culpabilité dans son geste. Il enfila les vêtements du Grand Pope et laissa le corps de Shion là où il était mort, sans s'inquiéter de qui pourrait le trouver. Une fois ce travail accompli, il se rendit vers la pièce où la future déesse dormait, pour la tuer de la même façon que l'ancien Grand Pope. Mais il fut interrompu par Aioros qui venait justement voir Shion, pour lui demander de reconsidérer sa décision, car il ne sentait pas à la hauteur de cette tache. Mais quand il vit la dague au-dessus du berceau de la petite Athéna, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus, il sentait que quelque chose clochait avec le Grand Pope, surtout qu'il était enthousiaste de l'arrivée de leur déesse. N'essayant pas de comprendre plus, Aioros bouscula le Grand Pope et prit l'enfant contre lui. Mais quand il se retourna, le Grand Pope n'avait plus de masque, et il pouvait voir le visage de Saga. Comprenant enfin qu'il venait de faire échouer un complot visant leur déesse, Aioros parti très vite du palais et se rendit à son temple pour prendre son armure et quitter le sanctuaire. Il laissa un mot à son frère qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener, lui disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt le chercher, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Une fois ceci fait, il quitta le Sanctuaire le plus vite possible, en étant le plus silencieux possible. Saga l'avait suivi et avait trouvé le mot du Sagittaire. Il le prit avec lui, ne voulant laisser aucune trace de ce dernier. Une fois de retour au palais, il fit venir Shura, pour qu'il aille exécuter le traître Aioros. Shura était surpris d'une telle demande venant du Grand Pope, surtout qu'Aioros était son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aioros pouvait les avoir trahi, mais Saga, toujours gagné par sa folie, expliqua au Capricorne, qu'Aioros avait tenté de le tué, et qu'il en avait encore la marque. Bien sûr, le Capricorne crut sur parole Saga qu'il prenait pour le Grand Pope, et il partit à la poursuite d'Aioros.

La suite est connue de tous, Aioros mourut de ses blessures après avoir remis son armure ainsi que le bébé à un homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard. Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que se fut le début d'un cauchemar d'une durée de 13 ans qui attendait les deux personnes mortes cette nuit la. L'enfer réservait un accueil particulier aux chevaliers morts qui était sous les ordres d'un autre dieu qu'Hadès. Il faudra attendre plus de 13 ans pour que les horreurs, que le dieu des enfers réservait à ses invités de marques, ne soit connu de tous. Mais ceci n'est pas pour tout de suite. Dans une autre histoire peut-être. En tout cas, celle-ci se termine ainsi.

OWARI.

Et voilà, j'ai fini ce OS. Je propose un petit jeu à tous les lecteurs, essayer de devinez les couples futurs. Car une suite existe, vrai de vrai. Elle est même terminée mais ne sera pas en ligne avant un bon moment. Il faut qu'elle soit remise au propre avant et il y a pas mal de boulot pour le faire. Merci de m'avoir lu. A bientôt et n'oublié pas le petit bouton pour me laisser une reviews, c'est toujours sympa d'en recevoir. Kizu.


End file.
